Halloween victim
by Hemere
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Ou comment pondre un texte à la fois fluff et angst. Si si je vous jure c'est possible.


Bon, je sais, j'ai pleins d'autres fics plus importantes en attente de tapage… mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai eu envie de me dégourdir les neurones avec cet OS de saison. Oui il a du retard, mais bon si vous vous arrêtez à ce genre de détail…

Ah, et avec mes excuses d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me relie mais… Quant au petit problème de concordance narrative dans la seconde partie, c'est ça ou vous n'aviez rien. Na !

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong> : T, mais alors vraiment par précaution – car mention de couple (Yaoi of course) et torture psychologique.

**Disclaimer 1** : Les personnages sont toujours au sieur Kurumada et pas à moi. Mais du moment que je peux les torturer…

**Disclaimer** **2** : l'angle de traitement du couple Rhadamanthe / Kanon est un hommage à celui de Talim 76, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween victim.<strong>

(La vache j'y crois pas, j'ai pondu un titre en anglais !)

**Troisième temple : 31 octobre 2014 – vers 22h**

- Ben alors ? On sait c'qu'y s'passe ?

- Milo ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas état de parler…

- Ben ouais mais en attendant on fait quoi parce que ces costumes, coté confort, c'est limite pire que les armures…

Excédé, Kanon quitta des yeux de son « compagnon de plumard exclusif mais non nous ne sommes pas un couple, bordel ! » totalement prostré sur le canapé, pour les lever vers son meilleur ami… et mit une seconde à resituer la situation : qu'est-ce que Milo foutait entouré de bandelettes pourries ? Il s'était fait démonté la gueule lors de son dernier entrainement ?

Ah oui ! Si son meilleur ami était déguisé en momie ou plutôt en momilo (jeu de mots éminemment pourri mais qui avait l'heur de faire rire le gardien du huitième et lui aussi il fallait bien l'avouer) c'est que l'on était le soir d'Halloween ! Et d'ailleurs c'était dix gardiens dorés plus un Pope qui stationnaient dans son temple en costume de circonstance. Enfin costumé… tous, sauf les deux irréductibles gâche-ambiance du Sanctuaire à savoir le soi-disant déguisé en réincarnation de Bouddha pour le donneur de leçon du sixième – parce que il n'y a plus terrible que son jugement (voir attaque des six mondes de la Métempsychose) – et le soi-disant déguisé en sérial-killer, pour le pisse-froid du onzième, comprendre : pantalon à pince et chemise impeccablement repassé parce que « un sérial-killer à la base c'est Mr-tout-le-monde ». Et quand on lui avait fait remarqué que « C'était pas un costume ça, c'est comme pour Shaka t'es fringué comme ça tous les jours ! » la réplique avait fusée, glaciale- comme il se doit : « Faux ! J'ai dans ma poche une cordelette pour étrangler ma future victime et je fais une démonstration au prochain qui émet une critique ». Inutile de préciser que personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires et que le sujet en était resté là.

Ah et dans les enquiquineurs de service il ne fallait pas oublier leur maitre à tous, j'ai nommé : Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope d'Athéna, présentement assis en face de lui. Shion, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se costumer en Arlès : tunique popale noire, masque bleu aux yeux rouges et casque à migraine rouge sang. Une façon « subtil » de faire chier son frère quoi… et tous les chevaliers qui l'avait suivi.

Putain d'humour atlante !

Enfin bref, comme prévu, tous c'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le troisième temple. Tous, sauf son « amant qui n'en était pas un, putain mais vous faites c… ! » qui avait initialement refusé de venir, soi-disant parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que le guignol de ses soirées. S'en était bien évidement suivi disputes et claquages de portes.

Et pourtant, une heure auparavant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à partir ils avaient vu arriver une Wyvern, terrorisée qui s'était effondrée dans les bras du copropriétaire des lieux en tremblant de tous ses membres. Le juge s'était laissé mener sur le canapé du troisième temple plus mou qu'une Saori évanouie, s'était replié en position fœtal entre les bras du Gémeau bis et n'avait plus rien dit, ni fait… à part trembler.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Kanon le tenait dans ses bras, le berçant et le maternant comme un enfant sans guère de réaction de sa part si on omettait ses tremblements heureusement devenus plus sporadiques. Et non, il n'était pas perturbé par l'état de Rhadamanthe. Son inquiétude était juste politique… S'il y avait un problème aux enfers…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda un ogre-Aldébaran depuis le pilier où il s'était appuyé.

- On attend le rapport des fruits de mers.

- Ben tiens justement… quand on parle du loup, fit Aiolia en sentant des cosmos connus se manifester à l'entrée du temple. Deux cosmos dorés et… un troisième plus sombre… Mais que ?

Car venait d'entrer DM, Aphrodite et… Charon accroché au second comme une moule à son rocher.

- Pas un mot !les stoppa Aphrodite alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu es au Sanctuaire.

Le nocher du Styx tourna la tête de droite et de gauche avant de condescendre à lâcher son « hôte ». Mais tous remarquèrent dans son regard la même lueur de panique que dans ceux de Rhadamanthe.

- Aphrodite, DM ? Un rapport peut-être ? demanda Shion, sarcastique.

- Ben, commença l'italien, le voyage au jusqu'au puits des enfers c'est bien passé. Franchement rien de spécial à signaler, des âmes en peines partout, un paysage déprimant et funèbre. Bref que du classique. Alors on est descendu jusqu'aux bords du Styx. Et là à peine arrivé ce mecs s'est jeté sur nous et nous a supplié de le sortir de là.

- Sur moi plutôt, ajouta Aphrodite. Et impossible de le décoller, ajouta-t-il en se massant les côtes endolories par le bernacle infernal et en commençant à désinfecter son armure à coup de lingettes nettoyantes parfumés à la rose.

- Et il a survécu ? Nan mais je veux dire DM ne l'a pas massacré pour t'avoir collé comme ça ?

- Milo…

- Ben quoi ma question est légitime. Avec es deux là…

- Ouais bon j'avoue, j'allais l'emplâtrer, reconnu DM, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux incrédules se fixèrent sur lui.

- Non mais franchement vous l'avez bien regardé… Un chaton battu ferait moins pitié…

Il fallait reconnaitre que le cancer n'avait pas tort. Pour le moment le passeur du Styx faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

Ce fut Shura, ou plutôt Shureador comme l'avait surnommé ses collègues (en raison de sa persistance à utiliser le même déguisement de torero depuis ses dix ans –mais au moins pour une fois il était thématique : ya une mise à mort à la fin) qui très service-service souleva le lièvre :

- Mais depuis quand il quitte son poste lui ?

Le Cancer se massa la nuque et jeta un regard vers leur passager qui se terrait dans un coin.

- C'est pas ça le pire… Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Je vous l'ai dit, on était sur les bords du Styx… et je suis certain d'avoir entendu des spectres l'appeler à tue-tête de l'autre côté pour qu'ils viennent les chercher… ou plutôt les sauver…

Un silence de mort accueillit cette révélation. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le passeur des enfers.

Sous la question / accusation le nocher releva la tête et bredouilla un « non » avant de se relever en hurlant : « NON ! Je n'retournerais pas là-bas, jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS ! » cria-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir du temple en hurlant.

Les chevaliers restèrent un instant coi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe aux Enfers…

- Une attaque ?

- Une divinité s'en prend à Hadès ?

- Grand Pope nous devons intervenir ?

- NON ! VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS DESCENDRE !

L'éclat de voix venait de Rhadamanthe que la suggestion de « descendre » avait ramené à la raison.

- Pas descendre, pas une attaque… Demain matin à l'aube tout ira mieux, bredouilla-t-il. Tout ira mieux, répéta-t-il plus fermement. Pas descendre, attendre… Attendre ici…

Le Pope se rapprocha du juge toujours blotti dans les bras de son non-amant.

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe, il nous faut une explication. Depuis la dernière guerre il existe des accords divins entre le Sanctuaires et les enfers. Si nous devons intervenir…

- JAMAIS ! Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas y aller. Il suffit d'attendre ! Et puis, vous en avez assez fait comme ça !

Personne ne comprit de quoi parlait le juge avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler soudain contre Kanon :

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! De ta faute ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer !

Face à cette brutale invective, le Gemini cadet ne put articuler qu'un très intelligent : « Hein ? »

- Cette histoire, là, continua le juge en les désignant tous du bras. Halloween !

- Où tu ne voulais pas venir.

- Evidemment ! J'ai autre chose à faire que le mariole, moi ! J'ai des âmes à juger.

Personne ne releva l'insulte sous-jacente. Rhadamanthe étant lancé…

- … seulement voilà, mes frères ont voulu savoir pourquoi je ne montais pas ce week-end. Alors, pauvre imbécile que je suis, je leur ai dit… mais qu'ai-je fais…qu'ai-je fais…

- Il y a un problème aux enfers, tenta Kanon.

- Evidemment ! Ils ont adoré cette idée et n'ont rien eut de plus pressé que d'en parler à Hadès. Qui a adoré cette idée lui aussi et n'a rien eut de plus pressé que de faire murir des potirons dans tout le palais avant de se retirer à Elysion avec un « Amusez-vous bien les enfants ».

- Attends tu veux dire que as fêté Halloween aux Enfers alors que tu as refusé de participer au mien ? s'étrangla Kanon.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix espèce de sombre crétin ! C'était un ordre !

Mû se dépêcha de retenir son amant qui s'apprêtait à défendre le « sombre crétin » qui lui servait de frère. Camus, lui, ne fut hélas pas assez rapide avec le sien qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Ah parce que tu es déguisé là ?

Le juge lui lança un regard noir.

- Oui, en Wyvern !

- Et vous vous êtes tous déguisé ? continua l'arachnide inconscient du danger et des regards noirs du Pope. Nan parce que Zélos, il est déjà assez moche comme ça et Rune ça me ferait marrer de…

- PAS RUNE ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Hurla la voix terrifiée du juge. Ne prononce pas ce nom, murmura encore le juge en se réfugiant dans les bras de Kanon en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le Pope se rapprocha de la pauvre chose tremblotante qu'était redevenu le juge.

- C'est lui n'est ce pas ? C'est Rune le problème ?

Le redoublement de tremblement du juge fit mieux que toute réponse orale. Néanmoins il expliqua.

- Oui. Minos l'a obligé… Son costume… l'horreur… absolue…murmura encore le juge avant de fermer obstinément les yeux espérant ainsi empêcher les souvenirs d'assaillir de nouveau son esprit et sa volonté.

Pendant ce temps là, les commentaires allaient bon train.

- Ah ben faut dire que s'il s'est déguisé en Balrog ça doit le faire, remarqua très finement le Lion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rappelle-toi « le Seigneur des anneaux », s'il s'est déguisé comme ça…

- Ouais, mais quand même…

- Quoi « quand même » ?

- Ben je veux bien que ça le fasse un max… Mais basiquement, ça reste un taureau anthropomorphe de huit mètres de haut qui crache des flammes capable de vous dégeler un « freezin coffin »…

- Pardon, tiqua le Verseau.

- Scuse Camus, mais je veux dire, OK il est flippant le Balrog. Mais, c'est tout quoi. Qu'il foute la pétoche à deux trois spectre de bas étage OK, mais c'était de la terreur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Charon et dans ceux de … Rhadamanthe et je ne pense pas qu'un simple monstre même un cracheur de feu géant soit suffisant pour…

- T'es un expert en Rhadamanthe toi maintenant ?

- Hé Kanon, je te rappelle que lui et moi, on s'est un peu frité ensemble au début de la guerre… Alors franchement un Balrog… ou alors je me trompe grave et ton Rhadamanthe c'est esbroufe et compagnie…

- Hé, je te permets pas !.

- Non laisse, Kanon. Il a raison, commença le juge en se redressant. Si seulement il s'était costumé ainsi… Mais Minos… Minos ne l'a pas laissé faire et…

La voix du juge se brisa tandis que son esprit s'emballait et lui faisait revivre ces quelques heures qu'il aurait voulu oublier à jamais, ces heures qui avaient imprimé en lui une terreur abjecte qui maintenant encore lui déchirait les entrailles.

Oh oui, il se revoyait, lui Rhadamanthe, spectre de l'étoile céleste forte et violente et juge des enfers rentrant à ses appartements après une longue journée de jugements d'âmes (comprendre les condamner à une éternité de souffrance – Elysion ? Connait pas !). Non ! Ne pas se rappeler, ne pas se souvenir que…

Alors qu'il tournait dans un énième couloir de ce labyrinthe que constituait le palais d'Hadès en évitant un énième potiron (Halloween oblige) il fut percuté par une chose entourée de bandages et barbouillée de faux sang.

- Valentine ! Mais… s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant son second derrière le maquillage stupide, mais pourquoi…

Sa réflexion fut interrompu par l'arrivée tout aussi tonitruante d'un loup-garou (Sylphide comme il le reconnu assez vite) et d'un vampire (Queen).

Et lui qui avait refusé de participer à la soirée de Kanon soi-disant parce que : « Voir Kanon, oui, faire le gugusse costumé, non ! Qu'Athéna se moque que ses chevaliers se ridiculisent en faisant les marioles, soit, mais il était juge des enfers et les enfers avait un standing à tenir ». Grosse erreur. Que Kanon ne devait jamais apprendre. Certes l'ordre venait d'Hadès mais voir ses subordonnés ainsi enhalloweené.

D'ailleurs agrippé à lui, Valentine semblait lui dire quelque-chose avec, oui, de la terreur dans les yeux ?

- … vez fuir… Seigneur Rhadamanthe, n'allez pas dans ce couloir… crut-il comprendre à travers les bandages de la Harpie.

- Seigneur, il faut partir, renchéri Le Basilic en regardant derrière lui avec la même lueur terrifiée au fond de ses orbites.

- Je l'entends… il arrive, s'écria la mandragore en détalant à toute vitesse, suivi par son compère lupin.

La Harpie tenta de faire la même chose, mais Rhadamanthe réussi à l'immobiliser en le tenant par le bras de toute sa poigne draconnique.

- Valentine ! Que se passe-t-il. Je te somme de me répondre !

La voix de son supérieur permis à la momie de sortit un instant de sa catatonie mais se fut pour s'agripper aux épaules de la Wyvern et le supplier :

- N'y allez pas Seigneur, là-bas c'est l'horreur. L'horreur.

- De quoi parles-tu donc ?

- L'horreur la plus absolue, gémit la loque qui il y a encore le bras-droit du premier juges des enfers, avant de s'échapper de sa poigne et de fuir lui aussi ce qui s'avançait irrémédiablement vers eux. L'horreur ! s'écria-t-il encore une fois avant de disparaitre.

Il regarda se collaborateur fuir. Oui, Fuir !

Aussitôt, il remonta le couloir d'où ils venaient. Il était Rhadamanthe, juge d'Hadès ! Et à ce titre… si son dieu était en danger il se devait de le protéger et d'affronter l'ennemi. Quel qu'il soit.

C'est arrivé à la moitié du couloir qu'il l'entendit… Aussitôt il stoppa, en position d'attaque, attentif à la situation, à la moindre information, au moindre détail qui lui donnerais ensuite l'avantage lors du combat à venir.

Et soudain, il apparu.

Là, au bout du couloir.

Rune.

Rune ?

Rune qui ne vivait que pour son travail de procureur.

Rune que personne n'avait jamais vu autrement vêtu que de sa toge de procureur impeccablement mise ou de son surplis rutilant.

Rune qui détestait le bruit, la fainéantise et tous ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin (de très loin) à de la frivolité.

Rune unanimement reconnu comme le spectre le plus psychorigide de tous les enfers et qui vouvoyait tout le monde.

Rune qui se serait arraché un ongle avec un cure-dent plutôt que de sourire ou de manquer de respect à ses supérieurs.

Rune était là, devant lui…

Rune, gesticulant dans tout les sens.

Rune accompagné de musique pop !

Rune qui semblait être tombé dans… du rose !

Rose ! De ces chaussures à talons compensés, à sa mini-jupe en tutu, du bustier à lacets à ses manches ballons, de son sac à main ! aux chouchous à la base de ses couettes aussi interminables que folâtres… Ces couettes qui semblaient être la seule chose à échapper à cette attaque de rose. Sa longue et blanche chevelure étant rassemblée en deux couettes hautes perchées qui frôlaient ses épaules dénudées au rythme de ses déhanchements et mouvements de tête.

Bref : Rune souriant, rayonnant, lumineux, extatique. Rune folâtre, hystérique et… sociable ? Qui lui faisait de grands signes de mains en s'écriant :

« 'Youhou, salut Dhada, ça va ? Super cette soirée non ? J'adore, j'm'éclate un max. C'est trop top la classe ! Et toi ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, tétanisé par l'apparition, ses pieds refusant de lui obéir, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Rhooo, t'es déguisé en Wyvern ? C'est trop chou. Moi je voulais me déguiser en Balrog, mais Mimi il a pas voulu. Alors j'ai trouvé ça. So cute, non ? Comme on dirait chez toi.

- Mimi ? ne put que balbutier une Wyvern qui hésitait entre la nausée et la terreur la plus abject.

- Ben oui, ton frère, mon patron. Mimi quoi…

- Ou est-il ? Ou es t Minos, arriva-t-il à gémir espérant stupidement que son frère apparaisse soudain et le sorte de ce cauchemar, parce que c'était un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Rune, pris une moue « inspirée » c'est-à-dire tête penchée sur le côté et doigt (vernis en rose bonbon, of course ) sur la bouche.

- Ben dans mes appartements je crois. Il voulait voir mon costume, expliqua-t-il en tournant sur lui-même faisant par la même admirer le magnifique nœud rose qui ornait sa taille. Il a tellement adoré qu'il en est tombé dans les pommes, hi hihi !

- Heureux homme, murmura la Wyvern qui dans un effort suprême avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses pieds et commençait à se rapprocher du mur.

Non il ne fuyait pas ! C''était un contournement stratégique afin de trouver la bonne distance de combat… Si si…

- Oh zut !s'exclama Rune.

- Quoi ? avait-il sursauté en tournant la tête espérant voir arriver du secours, car oui, il voulait être secouru, n'importe qui même Zélos ! Mais que quelqu'un le sorte de là !

Non ! Un juge se devait de montrer l'exemple…

Au secours !

- Ben il a dû se faire mal en tombant, termina l'Abomination rose…

Il saisit cette chance inouïe de sortir de cette situation la tête haute :

- Tu devrais aller voir si c'est le cas… cela serait grave sinon.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, oui oui, va le voir, vite… (et quitte cette partie du palais…)

Acquiesçant, Rune amorça un mouvement de départ à son grand soulagement quant il se retourna et la tête de coté en ce donnant un petit coup sur la tête déclara, sourire aux lèvres et petit bout de langue dépassant de sa bouche rosé : « suis-je bête. Il a pas pu se faire mal, il est tombé sur le tapis ! »

S'en suivi un nouvel instant de profonde réflexion qui permit à Rhadamanthe de se coller définitivement au mur. Qu'il ne le touche pas, surtout qu'il ne le touche pas… Garder son calme, respirer, lentement. Là, lentement… Quoi ? Sursauta-t- il alors que Rune venait de se redresser subitement et rapprochait son visage pomponné du sien.

« T'as l'air tout pâle. Tu fais une hypoglycémie ? T'inquiètes, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Tient une fraise Tagada. J'adore ça c'est trop top bon ! », s'exclama le Balrog avec un immense sourire tout en lui en fourrant quatre ou cinq dans la bouche.

- Ecoute Rune…commença le juge d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme (ne pas perdre la face, surtout ne pas perdre la face… et ne pas vomir) mais tout de suite l'horreur le coupa…

- René.

Rhadamanthe concentré dans ses tentatives de non-fuite et de non-vomissement mit quelques secondes à intégrer…

- P… Pa… Pardon ?

- René, appelle-moi René ! René du Balron*, compléta-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre à gigoter. C'est en ça que je suis déguisé ! C'est trop top la classe non ? Beaucoup plus que Rune ?hihihi !

« René du Balron ? » mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ça ! pensa le juge. Il fallait qu'il parte… Non : Un juge ne cédait pas… mais que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse… Queeeeen ! Valentine ! Ah c'est vrai, ils étaient loin, eux, maintenant.

Un « plic-poc ! » interrompit ses pensées. René regarda par terre étonné devant le petit caillou qui venait de « Plic-Poquer » sur le sol via le surplis du juge. Alors, il redressa la tête et de souffla en remuant la main dans le vide.

- Holala, Dhada, t'as tout cassé le mur à Dédès.

Hein !

Quoi !

Comment !

Les griffes du surplis du premier juge s'enfoncèrent de quelques centimètres supplémentaires dans le dit mur.

Hadès ! Le grand Hadès ! Leur Dieu, le chronide Chtonien, Seigneur du monde souterrain, Roi des morts, Maitre des richesses du sol, et Porteur de la Kunée. Hadès le Renommé, Polydegmon, Pylartes, Ploutôn, Eubouleutes … entres autres épithètes…

Et Rune venait de l'appeler : Dédès !

Non !

Ne pas penser à ça !

Se recentrer sur l'essentiel : survivre ! Et ne pas atomiser le second de son frère à coup de Greatest Caution… Quoique… Hélas, Hadès leur interdisait tout comportement de ce genre. Fichue paix !

Que faire d'autre. Ah oui, respirer, inspirer. Les crimes de lèse-majesté n'étant finalement pas grand-chose au regard de l'Horreur qui se trouvait devant lui. Premièrement meilleur moyen pour résister se concentrer sur les faits, uniquement les faits, pas de jugement – ce qui allait être difficile au vu de sa profession multimillénaire- mais sa survie, sa fierté et son honneur était à ce prix !

Oui, respirer ! Bloquer ! Inspirer ! Et les faits, les faits, en rester aux faits ! Là, il sentait un –certain- calme revenir en lui (il fallait juste oublier les milliers de petit Zélos qui dansaient la sarabande dans son estomac). Alors c'était quoi déjà le problème qui interpellait René, non ! Rune, il s'appelait Rune ! Ah oui, le mur…

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté lui permis de constater que oui, à force de se plaquer contre celui-ci, il avait commencé à l'enfoncer sérieusement. Avalant sa salive, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur il répondit, le plus calmement possible.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'en occuper, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter à sa plus grande honte car il ne put retenir les mots dans sa bouche, ces mots qui sonnaient comme une capitulation. Tu peux continuer à baguenauder dans les couloirs je suis certain qu'il y a encore des tas de potirons qui ne t'ont pas vu.

- Non t'inquiètes, je vais t'aider s'exclama joyeusement l'ex-Balrog en se penchant pour ramasser le dit caillou et d'essayer de le recoller au mur !

« Non pitié ! » hurla son esprit car pour effectuer cette réparation il dut supporter que René se colle à lui alors qu'il « réparait » le mur endommagé.

Rassemblant son courage pour ne pas le repousser et fuir, Rhadamanthe chercha désespérément quelque chose de neutre à regarder…

Non ! Pas les barrettes Hello Kitty qui retenaient ses mèches frontales.

C'était quoi déjà ce livre que lui avait prêté Kanon avec dedans cette « litanie contre la peur »**. Non ! Il n'avait pas peur, c'était juste que il testait sa mémoire, oui voilà, il testait sa mémoire. Un juge n'avait pas peur. Alors elle racontait quoi déjà cette litanie, ah oui :

_« Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers… »_

- Voilà j'ai fini.

« Hein ? Il avait fini quoi ? »

A travers la sueur qui perlait de son front, le juge tourna de nouveau la tête sur le côté et aperçu un morceau de mur qui ne tenait à celui-ci que par un mastic… rose bonbon. Rune avait « réparé » le mur avec du chewing-gum !

A la fraise, le chewing-gum !

Non ! Là ce n'était plus possible, il fallait, non pas fuir, mais effectuer une retraite stratégique. Voilà, trouver un moyen de quitter les lieux ou d'envoyer René/Rune ailleurs. Une échappatoire, il devait trouver une idée, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Seulement voilà, son esprit tournait dans le vide, un vide horrible, abyssale, tout coloré en rose bonbon, sentant la fraise et plein d'une jolie musique sirupeuse…

La musique !

Voilà la solution !

Prenant sur lui, il parvint à dire d'une voix à peu près égale :

- C'est quoi cette musique ?

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un René hystérique plaçait devant lui un écran tactile dernière génération.

Incrédule, la respiration toujours haché Rhadamanthe y regardait s'agiter une version bleu turquoise de son bourreau.

- C'est…

- HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUUUU ! Elle a trop top la classe je l'adooooooooooore ! Elle est mieux que Violetta et Céline Dion réunies, elle a trop top la classe ! Tu veux faire une partie ?

« Mais de quoi il parlait là ? »

- Tu as déjà joué à Project DIVA ? Non alors je t'explique

Et pendant que Rune lui expliquait, Rhadamanthe se mit à prier tout les dieux du panthéon grec (vu que manifestement Hadès était aux abonnés absent et zut pour le crime de lèse-majesté s'il voulait garder son juge, il avait qu'à intervenir). Et si cela continuait ainsi, bientôt son organisme ne sécréterait plus assez d'adrénaline pour qu'il reste debout.

« Ayé, tu as bien tout compris. Bon, je te crée un pseudo : Rhadachou ça te vas ou tu préfères Wywy jolie ? »

Rhadamanthe retint de justesse le « Noooon ! » de terreur pure sortir de sa gorge, ainsi que la bile qui allait avec. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, se calmer et respirer pour trouver une solution. Soudain l'idée, géniale…

- Je ne peux pas jouer, avec les gantelets de mon surplis j'abimerais trop vite les commandes de jeu. Et je ne peux pas les enlever – ordre de notre seigneur Hadès.

René/Rune le regarda avec de grands yeux avant d'acquiescer d'un :« Rho lala, oui, tu as raison. Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? »

Et encore une fois il s'entendit suggérer, non pas par couardise mais toujours dans cette optique de repli stratégique…

- Et Eaque ?

- Yaya ? Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure mais il est a pas pu jouer avec moi. Il avait « du lait de yack sur le feu » j'espère qu'il n'a pas brûlé.

Toujours coller contre le mur, Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère était un : « heureux homme », puis la seconde d'après que c'était un « sale traitre de fayot de lâcheur de piaf étranger de mes deux… ». Puis, une idée fit son chemin et un instant il envisagea de prétendre avoir un sachet de thé en cours d'infusion… pour aussitôt renoncer à cette idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque que Rune lui propose de lui en faire un, aromatisé, goût bubble-gum ou pire… Tagada.

Non, là, il ne résisterait pas.

Il fallait trouver autre chose.

- Valentine, Queen et Sylphide ne sont pas en surplis. Ils pourraient jouer avec toi.

Et non il n'avait pas honte d'offrir ses seconds en pâture à cette créature. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il la retenait ils devaient tous être loin maintenant. Et même si l'Horreur les rattrapait ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Primo ils avaient fui et deusio il l'avait laissé aller au devant de l'abomination sans informations. Or ce qu'il attendait de ses subalternes c'était de la compétence ! Et les quelques gémissements et avertissements qu'ils lui avaient fournit en guise de rapport circonstancié ne pouvait être considéré comme pertinent. Alors qu'ils assument, lui en avait assez fait. Il voulait survivre, bordel !

Et a priori, sa suggestion eut l'heur de séduire son Cauchemar.

« Oh super, génial, trop top la classe ton idée. Merci Dhada, je les retrouve de suite. Bisous ? »

Rhadamanthe écarquilla d'horreur les yeux à cette atroce suggestion. Heureusement René/Rune ne s'aperçu de rien tout occupé qu'il était à déposer un aérien et sucré et fraisé et barbapapé bisou sur sa joue avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger tout sautillant frétillant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir avec des « Houhou, les copains ? Qui veut faire un Project DIVA avec moi ? »

Il ne sut comment, mais Rhadamanthe parvint à attendre que Rune ait définitivement disparu avant de se sentir quelque peu en sécurité et de bouger. Il commença à se désincruster du mur (avec plein de plic-poquage), puis comme au ralenti ses jambes cédèrent, et ses genoux percutèrent le sol, quelques secondes seulement avant ses paumes.

Combien de temps il resta là à haleter comme un damné, à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment son cœur reprit un rythme à peu près normal, sa respiration devint moins erratique et la sueur cessa de perler de son front.

Un instant seulement.

Car alors qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, il remarqua, là, juste à coté de lui, une paire de chaussure compensées roses bonbon. Et cette voix, cette voix…

« Oh Dhada, tu fais une hypoglycémie ? J'ai plus de fraises mais tien, j'ai encore des nounours à la guimauve… » Et l'effroyable friandise d'apparaitre sous ses yeux horrifiés. Sa respiration de s'affoler et son cœur de frôler de nouveau l'infarctus.

Lentement, très lentement, il tourna la tête vers son bourreau. Hélas c'était bien lui.

- Ru… René ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Encore une fois, la Balro(g)n pencha la tête de coté.

« Je me doutais que t'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec moi, commença-t-il avec un air un peu gêné. Mais j'ai la solution ! Sur ma tablette ya aussi une appli Karaoke ! termina-t'il avec un sourire extatique. J'ai tout un pack de jolies chansons… »

Et la, il le revoyait encore en train de faire défiler toutes les possibilités…

« Alors, j'ai « Les chevaliers du zo… » mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Avant de, selon ses dires, trouver beaucoup mieux : « alors ya« _Au pays de Candy_ », « _La chanson des bisounours_ »… »

… Puis Rune était arrivé à ce titre.

Celui qui lui avait fait abdiquer sa volonté, son honneur et son orgueil de juge à lui Rhadamanthe, juge d'Hadès. Il revoyait ce moment où il avait fui, oui, fui criant de terreur à travers les couloirs du château puis les prisons jusqu'au Styx où il avait supplié un Charon étonné de le conduire de l'autre coté du fleuve des morts. Puis sa fuite, toujours et encore vers la surface et la sécurité : le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et Kanon.

Oui, il ne pouvait oublier ce moment horrible entre tous où Rune s'était écrié de cette voix surexcitée de midinette lobotomisée à la guimauve et au Shojo : « Yipiiiiiii ! Trop top la classe! J'ai même « _It's a small world_ ! »

FIN

* : et ça pour moi c'est vraiment du ressort d'Halloween parce que le jour ou mettrais la main sur le %$££# de traducteur qui a changé Rune en René pour la VF, j'en fais de la pâtée pour Aiolia.

** avis aux amateurs de Dune )

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, je pars me réfugier en Papouasie-Nouvelle guinée.<p>

Bon en fait, ce devait être un drabble du type :

_En ce soir d'Halloween, Rhadamanthe découvrit la terreur pure au détour d'un couloir du palais d'Hadès. Non ce ne fut pas les Valentine /Momie ou les Sylphide /Loup-garou qui firent naitre la peur la plus abjecte au cœur de ces entrailles mais la vision d'un Rune en Jean/basket, écouteur autours du cou déversant via des tonnes de décibels le dernier tube techno et lui sortant le plus naturellement du monde « Yo le juge, tu kiffes c'te zik, moi j'la kiffe un max ! »_

Mais vu que mon imagination est encore partie en quenouille vous vous retrouvez avec un truc de 13 pages…

oOo

Ah et pour celles et ceux que ça intéresseraient, voici la liste des costumes et ébauches associées auxquels vous avez échappé (pas pu ou pas osé les mettre) :

Mu : gDon, démon responsable des maladies mentale dans la psychiatrie tibétaine (Jamir, Saga et humour atlante obligent)

Deathmask : Gomez Addams

Aiolia : lion (originalité quand tu nous tiens).

Dhokho : en facteur (et là ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai strictement aucune justification)

Ayoros : vampire à mi chemin entre la forme « smoking » et celle de chauve-souris. Quand on a des ailes dans le dos qui font super classe, ont y tient, même si c'est pour les remplacer par des plus noires, genre chauve-souris mais du plus bel effet. A l'origine il avait la réplique de Shura, mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir à Saharu (il parait qu'elle a un faible pour la biquette)

Aphrodite : Morticia Addams (of course)

Et the last but not least (la vache, deux références en anglais pour ce texte… je me suis défoncée là)

Eaque : où je ne suis pas arrivé à choisir entre :

Idée n°1 - Garuda mais version népalaise avec tout plein de jolies couleurs.

Idée n°2 – Fourmis géante (voir la mythologie grecque à la rubrique Myrmidon ou « Comment j'ai demandé des copains à mon papa ! »)

Idée n°3 – Pistache géante (parce que celle d'Egine - voir n°2- sont super réputées et que j'aime la pistache) et puis, il le vaut bien.

Hmmm entre lui et Dhoko je crois que je vais prendre rdv chez un gentil docteur pour en parler (le même que Saga le docteur)


End file.
